Harry Potter: Warrior of the Kamigawa
by DelSol
Summary: Deciding they were all too weak to train him Harry decides to train elsewhere. Who will train Harry to become strong enough to defeat an evil greater that the Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

'It's my fault'

That was the thought that had plagued Harry Potter for 2 weeks since his return at Privet Drive. He had stayed in his room the entire time only leaving to go to the bathroom or to eat. He had also sent Hedwig every 3 days to keep the others from coming too soon. Harry didn't want to see their faces he just wanted to be alone with his misery.

'All my fault'

Tears were on the verge of spilling again. Harry had lost count of the times he had cried for his parents, for Sirius, for Dumbledore. Everybody that tried to protect him for being him or because he had made a mistake or simply because he was too important to die, had been killed.

'No…if Hermione, Ron or any of the Weasley's died…'

He didn't let himself finish that thought. He had to find a way, a way to become stronger so he could protect them. 'But where?' Definitely not England since the Aurors of the ministry are practically Voldemort's bitches'

Harry thought for a while and realized that he had the answer all along! That Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts book that Hermione gave him! It must have something about a group that could train apart from the Order. He while he scanned the index for what he was looking for he realized that this was probably what Hermione would have done in the first place.

'Damn 'mione must be rubbing off me not that it's a bad thing…no wait I don't want to be a bossy know it all bitch!'

_That_ stopped him looking for the chapter. Did he just think of Hermione, his best girl that is a friend in the world, the person who was always looking out for him workwise, as a bitch? If Malfoy said that he would have beat the shit out of him no hesitation but _him_? Shaking his head and dismissing it as stress he went back to looking for the chapter. Then suddenly he found it "Groups of Dark Fighters" he read out loud he went to the page and read:

_Throughout the ages there always were_ _people who were fighting the dark arts whether it was an army of wizards, centaurs, or goblins to a single heroic being. The most famous and recent group is Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix who is dedicated to the destruction of Lord Voldemort and his followers. However being the most famous does not necessarily mean that it is the most powerful. In fact that title goes to the mysterious and powerful group who call themselves Tenchu, after the legendary sword that is said to have been hidden in the heart of the Mount Fuji by the grand master ninja Rikimaru himself after having destroyed a very great evil. Very little is known about this group apart from the well known fact that the members are all very proficient in different types of magic and combat. It is also a known fact that muggles are also aware the whereabouts of this group but they only think that it is a very old and destroyed temple called Osotogari which is in fact the real name of the temple. Be warned dear reader that whether you are a dark wizard or a light wizard who seeks their training, the Tenchu WILL kill you if they do not find you worthy of their training._

'Wow now that cool'

_However it does not necessarily mean that the Tenchu doesn't use Dark magic they use Light, Dark, and Physical magic-_

'Huh? Physical magic?'

_-the Tenchu are related to another group of fighters who are called the Guardians of the Kamigawa. These fighters are a true mystery: nobody knows where they came from but they arrived in Japan some twenty years ago battle worn and bloody, found the nearest temple and settled there. Everybody who saw them had their memories erased. The only way we know of their existence was when the Empire of Magic of Japan told the world what little they knew of them, however it was revealed by then that they were trained in all types of arts: fighting, healing, summoning of all different variations all of them unknown to this world but very efficient. It is said that they have with them 5 dragon spirits of astronomical powers that are waiting for the one true warrior that they will acknowledge as their master. They have even less outside contact than the Tenchu and are constantly on the guard the causes of their coming here is shrouded with mystery but they have been acknowledged as such formidable fighters that even a horde of death eaters, giant's and dementor's cannot compare._

Harry closed his book and with his mind made-up he said out loud

"Ok then I'm going to Japan"

But a few seconds later

"But how?" he pondered for a moment that said "I know! The Dursley's are rich and taking their money won't really bother me"

While he was planning on stealing from the Dursley's a thought came to him

'Am I ready?'

He stopped and thought for a while and then he admitted to himself that he was by no means ready for extremely intense training. He wasn't fat thanks to Quidditch but starving at the Dursley's didn't exactly make him the pinnacle of physical perfection either, he had to bulken up a bit and soon too. The problem was how is going to do that without getting out of the house? He knew that he wasn't protected if he got out of the house. A moment later he got up and wrote on a piece of parchment:

**Things to do everyday:**

**4 sets of 25 push-ups**

**4 sets of 25 sit-ups**

**An hour of jogging but only very early in the morning**

**Boxing lessons with Dudley **Harry couldn't help but groan at the thought of doing that

''Well this is going to be fun''

With that being said he went to sleep knowing that the next day was going to be exhausting.

He was right.

When he woke up he decided to have breakfast first and then start his exercises, on the way he met Dudley and that he might as well ask him now for that training

''Hey Dudley''

''What do you want freak?''

It took all Harry had to not curse him with a new spell he had learned for that comment and continued

''Your a good boxer right?''

'' One of the best'' he said puffing out his chest ''Why do you ask?''

'' Well I was wondering if you could train me a bit you know? Teach me a bit''

Dudley looked at him like he was crazy and then said

'' You YOU want ME to teach you how to box? He said in disbelief

''Well yeah''

''Why the hell would I do that?''

''Well you get to boss me around as much as you want'' Harry said trying not to blanch at the thought of the things Dudley was going to make him do.

At those words Dudley looked like Christmas had come early

''Alright then when do we start?''

''I think before dinner would be best how about at 2''

'' No we start now, your coming with me to go jogging, then we eat breakfast and only after that the fun begins '' he said smiling evilly

'' Do we have to do that, can't we eat first?'' pleaded Harry

'' No, now go and put on some running clothes and come back quickly'' ordered Dudley using his new found powers over Harry

Harry grumbled but complied and went to his room to get some clothes until he remembered that the Dursley's never gave him any sports wear, so he went downstairs to tell Dudley that but apparently Dudley had thought of that and shoved some of his old clothes of when he was 12, which fit him perfectly at him and they started jogging without a word being said. Despite the fact that Harry hated his cousin he couldn't help but admire Dudley's stamina, they were already at the park and he was sweating and panting but Dudley only had the merest trace of sweat on him, refusing to be beaten by his cousin he matched his pace step for step until they reached Privet Drive where he nearly collapsed on the door Dudley laughed and said

'' It was like that my first day too you'll get used to it after a while''

''Good to hear'' said a panting Harry

Obviously missing the sarcasm Dudley continued

'' Yeah, now go take a shower then come to breakfast''

After taking a shower and eating some cereals they went to Dudley's room where he saw weights

The training had begun.

When he went into Dudley's room the first thing he noticed was the changes it had gone through, in the beginning it was filled with wrappers, comic books, broken toy's but most of all it was messy. Now though it was clean and filled with weights, a bench press, and a punch bag, he swore for a second he saw a dildo but passed it as impossible since Dudley wasn't gay…was he?.

"So I figured that since you wanted training I'll train you as a feather-weight since your so light" Harry nodded at this and Dudley continued "that means that we'll be training your speed, stamina and agility" once again Harry nodded "once I think your good enough I'll talk to some one to give you special training" Harry's eyebrow's raised at this and wondered what "special training" meant but he nodded anyway "ok so were going to begin by doing the deadman's dumbbell basically you take 2 weights and lift them up using your legs its like doing squats only that you have weights come on get moving!"

After doing 10 of that deadman thing Harry couldn't help but notice that Dudley was looking at his bottom quite intensely but ignored it figuring that he was probably making sure that he did it right or at least he was until he noticed the erection Dudley was beginning to have:

Harry's thoughts:

OH MY GOD! Is that a erection? No way Dudley can't be gay can he? I thought that dildo looked suspicious! What am I gonna do whatamigonnadowhatamigonnadowhatamigonnadowhatamigonnadowhatamigonnado? I can't not get training from him but I definitely don't want to get raped! Ok keep cool just pretend that it's not happening and continue the squats. OH MY GOD DID HE JUST GET BIGGER!

Dudley's thoughts:

Damn look at that ass of his. Sure he's my cousin and a wizard but I barely know him anyway and I'm pretty sure he's gay since he was moaning about that Cedric guy in his sleep he must have had some erotic dreams about that guy lucky bas-whoa did he just make that butt of his even tighter? Damn I've gotta have him! I hope he doesn't notice Dud-Dud getting bigger, oh I am so going to jack off on him tonight… hey why is he getting all tense?

And so the routine began: Harry would jog with Dudley in the morning, eat some breakfast, take a shower, take off his shirt "that way I can see if your flexing the right muscles" was Dudley's explanation to _that _instruction although Harry seriously doubted that, work out, then do the boxing exercises that Dudley made him do. Even though he was nervous with Dudley looking at his ass and abs all the time (he was sure he once saw him rubbing his nipple looking at him) he had to admit that Dudley was an effective teacher. Dudley had already taught him how to box using speed and technique at the same time. **A/N: do you guys think he should be as good as Steve Fox?**

While the two teenagers were having training a certain wizard-hating, beef-eating, weight-gaining, hasn'tscrewedinalongtimeing person was doing what he did second best…eating the first as you know is hating Harry. This person as you have guessed is Vernon Dursley aka Fat bastard (courtesy of Harry). Vernon was extremely pissed for several reasons: the freak was still here, his son was gay (he had found the magazines) but most of all he hasn't been laid for 16 YEARS exactly. Ever since they had made Dudley, Petunia thought that they should "take a little brake". In the beginning he had agreed with her but after a few months he was beginning to get restless, however she had absolutely refused his advances so every year he would try and be rejected. Thankfully for him a few years ago he had had enough and decided to masturbate the only problem was that he was so fat that he couldn't even budge his teeny little appendage so he had (very unwillingly) bought some dildos thinking that at least this would bring him some pleasure.

It didn't.

It turned out that he also had too much fat in his ass for the dildo, or "wee—wee" as he called it, to even come close to his hole.

By now most people would have taken a hint and decided to work out a little, unfortunately Vernon was not "most people" and tried to do it the easy way: liposuction. As it turned out he "had way too much fat to even make a difference if they did it" had so kindly put the doctor. So here we have a very depressed and frustrated and very fat Dursley, so what do very depressed and frustrated and very fat Dursley's do? Why, they take it out on Harry Potter of course! Or at least that was what they USED to do…now, ever since he had those damn freak friends of his watching over the house he couldn't verbally abuse the little snot nosed kid. But, being the desperate man that he was, Vernon had found a new way of releasing all the stress: calling random people and yelling at them. Strangely enough this seemed to work quite well. That is until the police had found out that it was him who was verbally abusing random people and made him pay a very heavy fine. So, impossible as this may seem, Vernon had decided to work out a little and also go on a diet. Of course the only reason he even considered doing this was because he wanted to know what it felt like to have "wee-wee" in him. So, having moved his extremely fat body from the extremely worn out sofa which let out a extremely loud groan and scratched his extremely fat ass on the way to his son's room, when he entered he saw something that shocked him and that he would have bet his life on that he would have never seen this: Harry doing squats with weights with his ass (that Vernon found quite cute) pointed towards Dudley who was having an erection, and by the looks of it, had turned him on quite thoroughly because he was now rubbing a fully erected nipple. So now Vernon was faced with several choices : he could yell at Dudley for being gay (ignoring the fact that he was partly one), he could yell at Harry for making his son gay or he could just join Dudley and look at Harry's incredibly tight ass. Since they haven't noticed that he was here yet he decided to wait and listen to their conversation.

"Alright that's good, now since this is the last lesson I want to see how far you've gone, let's see if you can handle more weight"

Dudley walked over to him and pressed his erection on Harry's ass. At his Harry nearly screamed in a mixture of horror, disgust and at how wrong this was but managed to keep it as a squeak witch Dudley took as a squeak of pleasure because he started to rub his crotch on Harry's backside and bent over and whispered

"I know you like this; you wanna have more of me?"

Now _this_ was definitely the last straw for Harry. He yelled in disgust, shoved Dudley away, and ran to his room. Vernon, having decided to show himself, came out of his hiding place and asked Dudley

"Son, are you gay?"

"Yes dad I am"

"Wow so am I!"

"Really?" he exclaimed "Dad lets make love!"

"Ok son"

And so Vernon and Dudley, father and son, flesh and blood of one another made hot, passionate, incestual, gay love.

_Back to Harry_

Harry was packing at full speed while trying not to throw up from what just happened. While he was doing this he was dictating to his quill

_Dear Hermione_,

_I know your going to be angry at me but please understand: I want you to forget about the horcurx chase thing, go to Hogwarts with Ron. And don't start thinking I've gone looking for them myself because I'm trying to play the hero because you're wrong. I'm going to go train somewhere and when I come back I'll be strong enough to defeat Voldemort and his followers by myself. I'm sorry but I can't tell you where if this letter is intercepted then they'll find you and I don't want that. Go out with Ron it's obvious that you like him and he likes you too. I'm not leaving you because your weak…well ok I am but that's not the point. Try to stay alive... _

_I'll come back as soon as I can _

_Love_,

_Harry_

_PS: And tell molly to stay the hell away from my money_

_PPS: Give this letter to Remus, Hagrid and McGonagall_

After finishing his letter he gave it to Hedwig, accioed all the money in the Dursley's house, took his Firebolt and flew out headed towards Heathrow airport.

He was about halfway when he realized something rather important that he had forgotten in his haste to get out of the house:

He didn't have the slightest idea what the currency in magical Japan was, he didn't know where the airport was since he never went to one and last but not least he didn't know how to speak Japanese.

How the hell was he supposed to train now? He flew down on the playground sat on the swing and thought.

'Ok how am I gonna do this I don't know how to speak Japanese. Hmm maybe there's a translation spell or something it's probably in the charms book'

He took out his charms book and looked for languages.

'Hmm where is it? Ah here it is translation spells:

_A t translation spell is a very useful spell for witches or wizards that travel abroad but do not know the language of the country that they are going to. The procedure is simple: all you have to do is point the wand at yourself, or the child if he/she is a minor and has not graduated from Hogwarts yet, and say _narro _and the name of the country you're going to. Be warned that you can only use one translation spell at a time. If you perform a translation spell on yourself (or the child if he/she is a minor and has not graduated from Hogwarts yet) you (or the child if he/she is a minor and has not graduated from Hogwarts yet) will speak gibberish for a month. To get rid of the current translation spell simply point you wand at yourself (or the child if he/she is a minor and has not graduated from Hogwarts yet) and use the subsisto spell. _

"Well that's simple enough" he muttered. He pointed his wand at himself and whispered "Narro Japan"

Seeing as he didn't have any Japanese people around to test this on right now he decided to put that off till later. His language problem taken care of he pondered on what to do about his money problem.

'Well I suppose that Gringotts would be the best solution to all this maybe there's some sort of currency exchange there and as for where the airport is I'll just get a cab I got plenty of money for that'

He gave himself a mental pat on the back for having found the solutions to his problems but then soon realized something. Was Gringotts open at this hour? He checked his watch and it said 10:12 PM. He wasn't sure if the magical back was open at such a time but seriously doubted it. Even goblins needed their sleep. And he didn't know what time a flight to Japan was for all he knew it could be next month Damn that means that he would have to go back to the house with _them _in it. He shuddered but decided that he would stay in his room till 5:30 in the morning that way he won't get much attention when he was flying his Firebolt and the Dursley's wouldn't notice that he robbed them all.

Hopefully.

**A/N: hey everybody sorry for all the people who read this and were waiting for more updates. I decided to repost this as a long chapter so from now on its 6 pages if not more every time.**

**And I'd like to specify that this is one of those fics where Harry becomes all powerful and Hermione (who is WAY too beautiful to be believeable) jumps into his arms and says "oh I love you lets have kids" and Harry replies " oh mione I've always loved you" no you can expect a serious and extremely well trainedan womanizing but not all powerful Harry. That's all I have to say! and for those of you who have guessed that i hate molly...well your right i hate her guts!**

**See ya next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody,

I guess I should apologize for not having updated this story in 3 years. To be honest with you I forgot. Fanfiction was a drug for me when I was 15, I loved it, I also forgot why I didn't find it interesting anymore maybe I just read too much. But here I am 3 years later and I wanna try to write something good, for the fun as much as for the experience. What I still remember though is that out there in that site we call there were (and still are) some really awesome writers who wrote some really awesome fanfics. To name some: Harry Potter and the secret of the male vela by mrriddler or Harry Potter and the sword of Gryffindor I don't know who the author is but he/she (probably he) is hilarious. And then we have the rest. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying they or you aren't good writers, I know I'm not a great writer. It's just that I noticed there was a lot of fanfics that were practically the same. It was always harry became tough superfast through some training because he's super powerful and he gets with the superhot babe(s) which makes Ron jealous and Harry wins really easily against anybody that's not the main antagonist because he's some kind of magical duelling god (cause he's super let's not forget that) and along the way he becomes this kind of arrogant dick/penis/mangina who thinks Dumbledore manipulated him or something.

I got tired of reading that I guess.

Anyway what I wanted to get to is that I wanna retry writing a fanfic. Specifically this fanfic. Harry won't be powerful in a second, he won't get the girl in a second, and he certainly won't be a god who's more powerful than everybody else. J.K Rowling made us love Harry because he was human despite all the things that happened to him, we could relate with him with his teenage feelings. I certainly did. When I started reading Harry Potter I was as old as him and when I finished it I was as old as him. If we write him as a god who gets all the women then where is the future in the novel? We know he's just gonna beat the next guy again and again and again. I don't want to write something that resembles god knows how many fanfics out there. I want to write something that people will enjoy reading, with my sense of humor (the Dudley thing is staying by the way) and most importantly my much improved grasp of the English language.

So bear with me. I'm going to have to reread all the books to get back into it again. But I hope what will come out of it will be worthwhile. In any case I'm going to start by editing the first chapter, it has some pretty big inconsistencies that need taking care of.


End file.
